Montane Capella
'Montane '''was a half-vampire noble in the city of Sneerwell most notable for crossing paths with Sick of this Shit. About Appearance Montane wears a gold and blue doublet with matching breeches  and  the  symbol  of  his office adorns his neck. He has well-manicured gray hair with a matching moustache. A silver earring hangs from one ear, a style which is all the rage Behavior Montane   looks   down   upon   others   with   a   bored expression.  Montane speaks  slowly  and  deliberately  but  doesn’t hide  his  disinterest  in  what  others  have  to  say,  picking  and pruning himself while they talk. Personality He lacks regard for anyone not of his station or who doesn’t respect the weighty responsibilities of being the true ruler. He knows that he is the power behind the throne. Montane endeavors to  keep  control  of  as  much government as possible. He likes the real power in his own hands and out of the Pendergras'. Kings are prone to flights of fancy, fits of melancholy and bouts of rage. Besides, kings come and go. Notable History His inclination for political machinations showed at a young age, and his first taste of power established his unfettered appetite for it. Since then, it’s been a series of carefully constructed plans to eliminate his opposition and become the only whisper in the king’s ear. Montane wields impressive resources, but they’re technically not his. He abhors adventurers and their ilk; they’re troublemakers he can’t control. His plots are far-reaching and are difficult to tie directly to him. Montane's Anti-Magic Speech "''Sneerwellians, today we mourn.  We mourn not just for the loss of the dozen lives lost yesterday morning, but for the loss of Sneerwell's dignity. When the noble Pendergras took up this throne not much longer than a year ago, our city celebrated immensely. The parties lasted for days, the drinks seemed bottomless and the hopes were high. Things have gone well with the bloodline, they introduced many new things to our city which have had lasting effects. I'm certain you all feel safer with the protection of the Automatons, the economy was better off initially at least thanks to the now-legal magics of conjuration and enchantment. Their introduction of new crops to our agricultural systems have enriched diets and helped our city wake up to a new dawn of productivity.  But the Pendergras are not the noble heroes sent from above as many of you would like to think. We all tried to find excuses for Samuel last week when his dark activities became public, but it's not just our fortunate son who corrupted our city's integrity, but his sister. Lora Pendergras sits alone in a jail cell now for assisting in breaking out her brother and plotting with mages to blow up the city. Luckily, the city guard was well aware of their plans and managed to stop them before they got too far. The loss of our city factory will set back productions for quite a while, and the terrible events at the market were the result of another surprise they had in store for our city.  We have managed to contain the pendergras family for now, but in the event they try to escape and wreck havoc on our city again, let it be known that they belong in the darkest cells we have. They gained our trust, and when the pelor-given evidence proved that their time on the throne was over, they rebelled. Instead of celebrating the new age of the Capella line, they tried to end all of your lives along with my own. They've turned the wonder of magic against us, destroying two cornerstones of our city with dangerous destructive magic, all thanks to the help of some mages from the local guild.  We've tracked down one of the mages involved, which you see before me. He will go unnamed, as no one as destructive and purely evil should ever go down in history, infamous or not. Following today's execution. A new set of laws will go into place to protect the citizens, and they are as follow. '' # ''The city guard will join forces with my personal King's guard to provide all-night watch over the streets of sneerwell. You can enjoy a nightly stroll now with little risk to you life. '' # ''As of today, the mage's guild is completely defunct. Mages may continue to study and live in the city, but any practical usage of magic is outlawed. Those who are caught casting a single presdigitation immediately faces charges that *may*, but most likely will not, include the penalty of death. '' # ''Those caught confederating with the Pendergras family will be charged for treason, and will have to answer to the courts. This includes locating any lost Pendergras and NOT reporting them to the authorities. '' ''These new restrictions and regulations may be temporary, or depending on the severity of how far this infiltration goes, they may be long term. I'm not happy that I have to remove magic from our city after it's proved to be so helpful in so many ways, but the lives lost in these explosions will not be in vain. A new dawn of Sneerwell begins, a dawn of safety, a dawn that ironically returns to the practices of the pre-Pendergras lifestyle, because perhaps it was best for our city that they never had that power to begin with. You may execute the mage. "